


Red Warnings

by Vanta22exual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Basically just kinda something that popped into my head, Gen, Many many more Beforus ancestors but seriously I'm not going to list them all like no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and so the Seer declared: Every thousand sweeps, a grub will appear from the skies, riding what will be the beginning of doom. This grub shall be a warning from the heavens that trollkind has strayed too far from the right path."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Warnings

Beforus has many fables and stories. Some made up, some true, some as old as time itself and others new. But there is one of them that trollkind never forgot, for it reminded them of their roots, of how working together is vital for trollkind to exist. 

This, my dear listeners, is the story of The Punisher. 

When trollkind first gained sentience, first distanced itself from the mindless beasts crawling the ground and infesting the air, all was well. Bonds were formed and broken, tears were shed and dried again. It was a peaceful time. What we know today as the hemospectrum wasn't even a thought back then, seadwellers lived amongst the masses on land, and landdwellers housed on the beaches and at the edges of lakes. 

As trollkind evolved, grew smarter and more diverse however, things became more complicated. With so many different castes and talents between just those, wars broke out. It was a horrible everyone for himself. The olives fought the ceruleans, the burgundies fought the yellows, it quickly stained the ground a multitude of colors.

After this first great war, only few castes were left. Colors of which today only fables like this one speak were eradicated completely. It was said that before trollkinds first bloodshed, there had been six different castes of seadwellers alone! However, time goes on, and so did trollkind.

In the very end, only the thirteen today known castes were left. The burgundies housed on the large open fruitless plains of the west, the bronzes claimed the lush fields of grass further east. The yellows and teals grouped together to build small cities, sharing the land in peace and quiet. The seadwellers of course retreated to the ocean, learning to resent those that housed on land.

It would seem that peace would once more return to the planet of Beforus, that was until the seadwellers mobilized their forces, marching onto land and massacring all those that would not bow to their might. Millions of trolls died during that time, it was pure luck that not even more castes were lost.

After the great war of Land against Sea, the hierarchy as we know it today was established. With the seadwellers ontop, ruling all those they found below them. With the first empress came the hemospectrum, encompassing all castes recorded, reducing trollkind to a mere ray of color after which they had to order themselves. 

It was during that time that an oddly colored grub was found. Such a bright red had never been seen before! Not during trollkinds first days, and not ever since. It was taken in and raised as a lowblood, growing up to slavery and mistreatment since it did not bear any resemblance to a seadweller. 

As this grub grew into a troll, it looked at the world, at the way trollkind surpressed itself from evolving by slaughtering their own they saw unfit to survive. And it grew angry. 

This grub grew up to who we would come to know today as The Punisher. Many believe he was the messiah sent from the great skies above to lead trollkind onto the right path from which it had strayed. 

As he grew however, surrounded only by hatred and malice, he himself grew hateful and malicious, and once he reached his adult sweeps, he would become what we will know as the greatest foe to trollkind in history. 

Nobody could explain how, or why, since nobody had been alive to tell the tale, but he slaughtered billions of trolls, leaving barely even one eighth of the population of that time alive. Nobody was safe, not highbloods with their wealth and strength, neither the lowbloods with their pleads for mercy. By the time he found his end, he had eradicated almost the entire limeblood population, which is why you can only rarely meet one of these fellas nowadays. 

One day, eleven heroes went out to defeat him. They ignored the rules of the hemospectrum, one of each caste working together in harmony to take the raging behemoth down. The group consisted of the bravest of souls. 

A brave burgundy maiden of the west, who has been said to control time itself with her powers. Tales say that her horns were curved like the ones of a rambeast. 

A bronzeblooded page, who moved as though the air itself was carrying him and grating him its powers. Those that met him said him to be one of the bravest heroes they have met. 

The stunning yellowblood was a true mage with his powers. Psionics as strong as his are said to only be granted to one troll every thousand sweeps. He was said to be laid back, however many associate him with being doomed, as he had been one of the first to fall to the angry behemoth.

And not to forget the beautiful rouge from the forests, every step she took seemed like a graceful dance into which she put her whole heart. She was a huntress of a clan eradicated completely by the monstrous mutant and sought revenge for those who fell to his rage.

Backing her up was one of the first jadebloods to ever see the surface of Beforus. She had been sent after The Punisher for he threatened the brooding caverns with his rampages. It would seem that space itself was bending to her will, earning her the reputation of being a sylph.

Together with the mage traveled a seer, a young tealblood who was quite adept with a sword. She was said to have won every duel up to this point, some even suspecting her to be able to read her enemies mind. However such claims are simply rubbish.

What was not rubbish however, were the skills of a certain cerulean that joined the group of mercenaries somewhere along the way. She was a nifty thief, some accusing her of being a rainbowdrinker as most of her victims claimed to have been blinded by light shortly because she struck.

A burly indigoblood was also a part of the fray, he was said to be unusually strong, snapping trolls in two like twigs if he so pleased. Though to those that knew more about him, he was like a void, infinitively polite and treating everyone but himself like a heir. 

Who wasn't as nice however, was a certain bard that was thrown out of the palace and refused back in before he had taken down the beast now known as the Punisher. He was almost royal, with the purple that flowed through his veins he dwelled at the beaches during his lifetime, feeding the rage within his heart until it consumed him.

Two royals also saw it fit to team up with those below them to slay the mutant that was causing so much grief. A bubbly heiress of fuchsia descent and her bodyguard, a violetblooded marine captain, both traveled along the others in peace. Whenever all seemed lost when they crossed yet another destroyed town or found another village burned down with a rainbow staining the ground, those two would come to be known as the Life and the Hope of the group, keeping their spirits up with stories of the palace and how things would be better once the beast was slain. The heiress was known as a true witch back in her day, charming those unwilling to talk for information and seemingly breaking every other troll unwilling to cooperate. Her follower, simply known by many as the Prince, would carry out her orders without question, no matter how illogical or odd they seemed. Quite the good pair.

Together, they managed to take down the raging mutant, who many have come to call the Knight of Blood, for his tendency to carry around a large sword that always seemed to be dripping with the freshly spilled life giving liquid. 

After he was slain, peace once more fell over the planet, what is called the quiet age dawned, and it still lasts today. Trollkind rebuild itself, the laws of the hemospectrum loosening, low and highbloods working together once more in harmony. 

Though we shall never forget the one that brought upon this peace. For his very existence had been a warning. The Punisher foretold before his death that trollkind would be tested once more. Another of his kind would be sent, and if we had not changed our ways, that he would destroy Beforus for good.

So remember, if you ever were to walk down the street and see a troll with unusually bright eyes, it'd be best to go to your home and pray that trollkind will pass this test of nature. For if they were to fail again, the end of the world would come to be, and all shall be lost. In the past, in the present, and in the future.

As Kankri read the last words out of his book of fables, he smiled to himself, slowly closing the thick tome. He knew this fable, he loved it. It was his favorite tale from Beforus. Did trollkind pass the second test? Some might ask. Kankri would simply smile knowingly and strut off without answer. Of course he knew. Trollkind would still exist if it had passed. The game would have never come to be. But hey, it was just a silly fable to scare wrigglers just like Meenah said, right? 

Of course. Kankri would answer, hiding his hatred for trollkind behind the same fake smile as always.

**Author's Note:**

> So thats another one in the bag. Stupid random ideas popping into my head and demanding to be written.  
> Sorry for any kind of typos or general weirdness with spelling. I wrote this when dead tired so bluh. Feel free to tell me if you find an error so I can fix it.  
> Edit: Fixed a few typos


End file.
